Maternidad
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Sabiendo que él nunca podría sustituir a su hermano como padre, ello no implicó que diera su mayor esfuerzo por criarlo con la devoción que Ilias hubiera dedicado en el pequeño: Su sobrino.


**Disclaimer: **

"_Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas _no me pertenece, es autoría de_ Shiori Teshiyori_; así como_ Saint Seiya _es propiedad y autoría de_ Kurumada Masami."__**Esto es sin fin de lucro. De fans para fans.**_

Tercer y último Fanfic para el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor. **«Fanfiction por encargo»**. En esta ocasión les traigo un fanfic de "El Lienzo perdido" y no trata de Degel —que sorpresa—. El tema es producto de un comentario mío hacia Sísifo de Sagitario en cierto Fanfic —de cuyo nombre no me puedo acordar— de la gran Forgotten Cross (de mi vida y de mi corazón) que ha desatado furor. Ahora si hay comedia —o al menos le haré el intento—.

**Fecha:** _Lunes, 20 de abril_. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermana! Gracias por haberme seguido amable lector.

* * *

_**«Maternidad»**_

Sísifo de Sagitario no olvidaba la primera vez que conoció a su hermano mayor, Ilias de Leo. Tampoco olvida el nerviosismo y la emoción que inundó su ser en aquel instante. La leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano le era tan familiar que al ver sonreír a aquel niño, el parentesco fue inconfundible. En sus ojos y en sus cabellos la respuesta se hizo más obvia.

La decisión de traerlo al santuario surgió de forma casi inmediata. No podía dejarlo solo. Lo trajo consigo por su bien.

Y sabiendo que él nunca podría sustituir a su hermano como padre, ello no implicó que diera su mayor esfuerzo por criarlo con la devoción que Ilias hubiera dedicado en el pequeño. Su sobrino.

Regulus era un pequeño vivaz y enérgico. Bondadoso, igual que su padre. Aunque hiperactivo e imprudente. Tan travieso y tan curioso como cualquier niño…

_«¡Regulus, no te acerques a las rosas de la doceava casa!»_

_«¿Por qué? Si son tan bonitas»_

_«¡Regulus, baja de esa columna en este instante! ¡Vas a caerte!»_

_«Mira tío, ¡veo todo desde aquí!»_

_«Regulus,¡¿qué estás haciendo con mi arco?!»_

_«¿Cómo funciona este arco? ¡Enséñame, tío!»_

_«Regulus, esa es tinta para escribir… »_

_«¡Mira, tío Sísifo! Estos somos tú, yo y mi papá.»_

_«Tío Sísifo, ¿cómo se usa esto?»_

_«¡Regulus, ¿qué haces con el casco de su Santidad?!»_

* * *

Pensándolo bien, quizás era aún más curioso y travieso que cualquier niño o aprendiz en todo el santuario.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima un segundo a su sobrino, o de otro modo, este armaría un tremendo alboroto.

* * *

_«Señor Aldebarán ¿qué hay en la botella?»_

_«Vino, muchacho. En la botella hay vino.»_

_«¡Ah! ¿Y yo también puedo tomar?»_

_Las carcajadas del gran toro, no mermaron la curiosidad del niño quien ya se hallaba sirviéndose un poco en un vaso de cristal._

_«¡Regulus, te he dicho que no te lleves las manzanas del caballero Kardia de Escorpio a menos que él te lo permita!»_

_«Pero están deliciosas…»_

_«Sísifo…» le llamó el caballero dorado de Capricornio._

_«¿Qué sucede, amigo El Cid?» respondió Sísifo._

_«Tu sobrino…» señaló al frente._

_«¡Regulus, suelta esa espada!» Su horror eclipsó al verlo agitar una enorme espada afilada de un lado a otro._

_«Señor El Cid, ¿acaso esta espada es excalibur?»_

_«Regulus, no debes rayar los libros de la casa de acuario.»_

_«Es que… Como tenía una cara tan seria quería animarlo un poco, ¡incluso Kardia me ayudó, él tuvo la idea!» Sísifo de Sagitario solo pudo ocultar con su mano, una afligida expresión de desesperación._

_«¡Tío Sísifo, el señor Manigoldo y yo nos iremos de "cañas*"!»_

_«¿Qué?» _

_El caballero de cáncer se estaba volviendo una mala influencia. No tardó en hacerse cargo hablando seriamente con todos los dueños de bares en Rodorio.*_

_«Mamá Sísifo, ¿sabías que los bebes vienen de la naturaleza?*»_

_«La naturaleza… »_

_«¡Sí, mi papá me lo dijo!»_

_«…Espera, ¿me has llamado "Mamá Sísifo"?»_

_«¡Es que el tío Sísifo se comporta igual que una mamá!»_

* * *

Aquel día, Sísifo de Sagitario recibió un terrible shock. Esto de ser tutor se estaba convirtiendo en una labor muy agotadora. ¿Cómo fue que su hermano Ilias logró lidiar con ello? Pero, al verlo dormir con el rostro tan tranquilo, la boca entre abierta, las sabanas hechas un bulto y su ombligo al descubierto, su corazón se llenó de ternura, y tras revolverle los cabellos al chico entendió un poco a su difunto hermano. Incluso si Regulus le llamara "mamá", valdría la pena.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Referencias a los Fanfics de Forgotten Cross.


End file.
